FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method of processing waste materials to produce fuel for high temperature furnaces and kilns, and further relates to the waste-derived fuel produced by the method. The waste materials may include a broad range of solid, semisolid, pasty, sludge and liquid wastes. The waste-derived fuel is especially suited to be used in kilns such as cement kilns wherein the non-combustible residue of the fuel, referred to simply as ash herein, is mixed, as the fuel is burned, directly with the raw materials being fired in the kiln and thus is incorporated into the resultant kiln-fired product. The waste-derived fuel may be used as a supplemental fuel or a primary fuel in such kilns. The invention also relates to a method of reducing the emission of carbon dioxide during the manufacture of cement such as Portland cement.